Breaking Heart
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Rock had said that RiverClan cats were taken as kittypets, but almost all never returned. But there were the ones that did come home. This is Shadepelt's story.
1. Prologue

**Breaking Heart**

_**PT:**_ _**Hi? Yeah, I might sound competitive and…I'll get to the point. Is the plot original? Like, I read Cats of The Clans and Rock mentioned that RiverClan cats were taken by Twolegs to be used at kittypets. He said that few cats came back, right? Well, I'm writing the story of one who came back. I don't want to sound like I think everything's a life-and-death game, but is this fic original? Am I the first one to write this plot? Or was I late? I hesitated a lot on writing this, since I had tons of in-progress stories going on already. Enough, READ!!**_

_Disclaimer: NONONONONONONONO!! Clear? Much better._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hello, kits._

_Have you had any fresh-kill today?_

_No? Well, I am sorry. These are hard times in the forest. Even RiverClan has suffered, though we are better off than the other Clans._

_Those StarClan-damned Twolegs are destroying our home._

_And you are amongst one of the lucky kits who did not die._

_But with what is happening, death may be a blessing._

_Ah, why do you stare so at Shadepelt, young ones?_

_No, I am not being greedy: Shadepelt is thinner than I because she would not let me give her any fresh-kill; she'd always make me have my share first. We argue much, but she would always threaten to claw my fur off and make me bleed hard. I know that Mudfur would try to save me if that happens, no matter how I tell him ignore me. My Clan does not need any trouble from me._

_Do you know why she is so fierce, so fiery, so willing to suffer for others?_

_She was once taken, little kits, by Twolegs to be used as a kittypet._

_Yes, she is among the few that were taken—and came back. She made it back, little kits._

_Perhaps you would like to hear the story now?_

_In that case, I will tell you; she has told me before. So many times, have I heard the story of her capture and escape. Sit down, little kits; you need your strength. My father was always a good storyteller himself._

_A good story was always leaving me with energy._

_Perhaps, this story will help you in this time of need._


	2. Apprentice At Last

**Breaking Heart**

_**PT: Read and review! W00t! Anyways, thanks for the review, Heartsong!**_

_Disclaimer: Come off it; I don't own Warriors._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shadekit's eyes reflected all of Silverpelt as she padded up to her leader, head held high.

Finally, after six months—that seemed to be an eternity, so endless—she was going to become an apprentice. A brave, learning apprentice; she wondered who her mentor was going to be. Her dearest hope was that it would be her idol, brave and valorous Stonefur.

She could not miss the tingle of excitement that flew to the tips of her fur; there was not much chance of getting the gray tom but the thought was unbearably pleasant.

The silver moon shone upon shining gazes as it hovered, full, on the clear sky. Scattered stars brightened in vigor—twinkled—ancestors looking down at Shadekit. The young she-cat stared up at her pale leader. Her eyes were wide—such eager youthfulness!

Crookedstar cleared his throat, as buzzing cats began to quiet.

A hush settled over the hollow, all sound parting for one voice. Crookedstar began. His gaze set itself on the sleek-furred cat.

"Shadekit," he began, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw."

The newly named Shadepaw's heart gave a buoyant leap of joy as a chorus rose to her new name.

"Shadepaw!" RiverClan chanted. "Shadepaw! Shadepaw!"

The said apprentice found her chest swelling on its own; she erected her chin to a higher position. Her whole Clan sang out her name, melding their voices. It was wonderful. Shadepaw let her eyes glitter.

Eventually, the voices faded, until they died completely. Crookedstar went on.

The big moment came now. One question was ringing in the new apprentice's head as her leader parted his jaws: Who was her mentor to be?

Time seemed to slow down, as Shadepaw's eyes widened to a farther extent. She held her breath, appropriate for such a moment for her. Sound started to issue from Crookedstar's mouth…

"Stonefur"—Shadepaw gave a squeal of joy within her head; her heart leapt and so did she, slightly—"you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and loyalty. Do your best to pass on these qualities to Shadepaw."

The young she-cat's spirits lifted as she leapt forward to touch her mentor's nose.

Perhaps she should not have bounded so, as Stonefur rose with great dignity. In the next heartbeat, Shadepaw had rammed into the warrior.

Her bright nose made heavy contact with the elder cat's; she saw stars as her head jerked forward from impact. She closed her eyes—snapped them shut—then opened them to find her nose tingling in pain.

A few purrs of amusement or a few disapproving gazes flickered through the crowd. Crookedstar's own eye gleamed visibly as he gazed at the sight.

Flushed, hot from ears to tail-tip, Shadepaw glanced at her new teacher's eyes: amusement.

She sucked in a breath through pointed teeth, embarrassment seeming to glow under her pelt.

Yet, the fact hit her—the beautiful, undeniable fact that cheered her despite her embarrassment. That optimistic fact that she finally realized point-blank.

She was an apprentice at last!


End file.
